Drunken Hope Title subject to change
by abaraid
Summary: Hisagi stumbles upon Matsumoto one night, not expecting the sight suddenly before him. ShuuRan. As usual my summaries still suck. Set after soul society arc. Crying and comfort ensue. R&R please! :D


**Title:** Drunken Hope (better title to come one day)  
**Characters:** Hisagi Shuuhei & Matsumoto Rangiku  
**Prompt:** 011. Escape  
**Word Count:** 1, 304  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Hisagi stumbles upon Matsumoto one night, not expecting the sight suddenly before him.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers if you haven't read/watched the soul society arc at all  
**Disclaimer:** The only Bleach related things that belong to me are the 8' Kisuke and Byakuya plushies beautifully adorning my room.

Written for ~50scenes on LJ. Pairing Hisagi Shuuhei & Matsumoto Rangiku. Read and review please. Thank you very much.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the even that had shook soul society down to it's very core, and while some shinigami had been able to get back to business as usual, others were still struggling at attempts to finding their own ways to deal with it all. The various bars close to Seireitei had certainly been going through sake like water as even shinigami who had never touched a single drop found themselves downing bottle after bottle to escape from the pain and maybe even more so the shock. Some nights they were loud and boastful, putting up strong fronts for each other as they shared laughs or stories about battles scars. A few bets would be even made about the winter war. Who would take out who, who would get the most kills, who would get the most scratches, even who would end up with the longest stay in the fourth division under Unohana taicho's watchful, yet frightening, eye. Some nights they were quiet and resentful, silently reflecting as to how such a thing could've happened right under their noses. Second guessing every conversation, gesture, and interaction not only with those that had betrayed but with those still there going through the exact same thing. No one ever said it out loud but you'd have to be a fool to not notice the way some hesitated at a handshake or thought twice about the words a good friend would say.

On this particular night, Shuuhei had declined the usual invitations from the Iba-San, Ikkaku & crew to hit up their normal hanging out spot for another night sure to cause his millionth horrible hangover, instead opting for a quiet stroll around the streets. He had no real destination; he just allowed his feet to take him wherever they felt like it. This was one night where he was free to do what he pleased. No newspaper deadlines wavering above his head, no multiple mountains of paperwork sitting on his desk. When he had left his office earlier that had only been one mountain which he considered quite the feat. Before he knew it, he was in front of the 10th Division office. If you asked him, he wouldn't be able to tell you why he had somehow ended up there, although his subconscious would have a different story to tell. Just as he was about to walk off, he felt the flicker of a familiar reiatsu. There's no way she'd be there this late, right? Maybe she was finally doing some paperwork for a change. No, that was near impossible. A small smirk formed on his features at just the mere thought of it. Taking a few steps, he slowly made his way towards the entrance, debating whether or not she'd possibly want some company.

His feet yet again did all the work for him, carrying him until he was standing at the door he was positive she was sitting behind. The light was on, and he could hear some sort of soft noise through the door. Not sure just what exactly it was, his brows furrowed in curiosity while he had yet another inner debate. Go on or leave? On the one hand, he had already come this far. On the other hand, how did he know she wouldn't slap the shit out of him and call him a stalker? She had been known to bring many men to their knees, and not exactly in the way they always hoped. After a few moments of silent deliberation he decided on option A, giving the door a small knock as he turned the knob while announcing his presence.

"Rangiku-san, I was wo-"

The sight he saw quickly silenced him as a gasp fell from his lips. His feet froze, his throat locked up. What was there to say? What can one possibly say at the sight of a usually proud, outgoing, happy like Matsumoto Rangiku sobbing quietly against the cushions of the couch as the floor surrounding her lay littered by empty sake bottles? For a few moments Hisagi wasn't sure how to go about this. There was no way he was going to leave, act as if this had all been an illusion and just leave her there. But was it okay for him to intrude? Would she be okay with someone seeing her like this?

Soon his mind was made up. In two seconds, he was sitting next to her on the floor, his hand resting on her shoulder in silent comfort. He felt her tense up, then relax once she recognized who it was. Without a word, she turned so her body was facing him, her head resting on his shoulder as she tried to control the sobs her body wouldn't let her hold back no matter how hard she tried. As his arms slid around her waist to bring her closer towards him, he prayed that little Hisagi wouldn't ruin the moment by deciding that this moment was too enjoyable to pass up. It was, after all, his first time being this close to her.

"He's everywhere..."

Her words shocked him, as they had been sitting in comfortable, or maybe not so comfortable, silence for the past ten minutes, not to mention his perverse side had been providing to be a strong enemy to keep back as various inappropriate thoughts flooded through his mind. The shaky voice had been enough to beat Little Hisagi into submission. Now was truly not the time. How could he possibly enjoy seeing her broken? Her tears had since stopped, the sniffling was far and few between. His hand slowly rubbed her back as she snuggled into his chest as if her life depended on it.

"Even though he's gone...I see him. All the time. I can't even stay in my own room, let alone my bed. He's just always there. Always there with that fucking smirk on his face."

The realization suddenly hit him that what most had suspected for years was actually true. The relationship between Rangiku and Gin hadn't just been that of close friends, but something more, something deeper than anyone could've bothered to speculate. This was no time for him to be jealous, however, he couldn't stop that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach after it sunk in. It was just hard for him to decipher if it was because Gin had somehow been lucky enough to bed the buxom strawberry-blonde, or simply because Gin was the reason why this wonderful woman seemed to currently be a shell of her former shelf. Later on Hisagi would come to find it was a mix of both after realizing his feelings for the 10th division fukutaicho ran a little deeper than he had originally thought.

"Why won't he let me go?"

A hand grabbed at his robes, her head hiding against his chest as the tears started freely flowing from her eyes yet again. He hadn't really thought it possible but in that moment his heart broke even more for her. It wasn't only that. Along with the heart break came a sudden sense of duty and fulfillment as he made a promise to protect her. He would be there for her when she needed it, maybe even when she felt she didn't, and help her move on because the Rangiku he loved was above this. The Rangiku he loved should be drinking a few more bottles, putting the men down at the bars to shame, all with that gorgeous, bright smile never leaving her features. This time when he his arms wrapped just a little tighter around her waist, she was practically on his lap. Resting his head lightly against the top of hers, his eyes fell shut as he vowed silently.

_I'll help you escape._


End file.
